A Lovely Melody
by mesweet735
Summary: Sakura is not a fan of boy bands. But when Ino forced her to go to the live concert where Konoha, Sound and The Akatsuki are performing, Sakura met the bands.She doesn't know them. They fell for her. Too bad Sakura's innocent and clueless about love!
1. Chapter 1

In a small apartment, a girl with short cherry pink hair and bright, beautiful emerald green eyes was pouting cutely. Both of her face and body were goddess-like. The girl had a very cute face. Heart shaped face, short cherry pink hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, cute button nose and luscious pink and plump lips.

Her skin was creamy white and it was soft. Her body was slim, curvy and thin. But she wasn't toothpick thin at all. The girl regularly exercises and she eats a healthy diet. She was short about 5"4 and she would be the cutest girl anyone had ever seen. Her name is…

"Sakura Haruno! Are you ready yet?" a high voice yelled from the living room. 'Ugh, why does Ino want me to wear this stupid dress?' Sakura thought as she clutched the clothes she was wearing.

Then, suddenly, the door was opened violently. "Sakura, you look so cute!" Sakura's best friend, Ino Yamanaka said. Ino was taller than her and a year older than her. Sakura was 18 but Ino was 19. She hated her best friend for that.

"Ino! Why am I supposed to wear these stupid clothes?" Sakura yelled as her friend applied mascara, eyeliner and lots of other cosmetics products on herself.

Sakura was wearing ripped black skinny jeans. She was also wearing a long sleeved shirt which had music notes and the shirt stopped at her thighs. She wore an all-black converse and black diamond studded choker and bracelet. She wore a black unbuttoned vest too.

"You look cute," Ino gushed as she straightened her purple tube top and short skirt. Ino was also wearing purple high heels. Sakura pouted once more as she was dragged by Ino to the door. "Tell me, where are we going?" Sakura begged.

"To the concert performed by the famous boy bands; Konoha, Sound and the Akatsuki!" Ino giggled.

"What?" Sakura yelled loudly.

* * *

Right now, Sakura was pouting as she casted a teary glare at her best friend Ino, who had abandoned her in the middle of the crowd who were screaming and fighting to touch the males' hands. Konoha and Sound had already performed and right now, the Akatsuki were singing and winking at the girls who were squealing very loudly.

Sakura looked at the current vocalist who was singing and casted him a teary glare. He was the leader of the band, Pein. Pein had orange spiky hair and silver ringed eyes. He had many piercings on his face that made him looked like a bad boy. Next to him were his two brothers, Nagato and Yahiko who were playing the electric guitars and were also co-singers.

Nagato had neck-length red hair and silver ringed eyes. Yahiko had spiky orange hair and blue eyes. The drummer was Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame has royal blue hair that defies gravity and his skin was a bit… blue. He had gill tattoos on his cheek bone and he was the tallest member in the Akatsuki. The electrical pianist was Tobi, a childish young man in the Akatsuki. He had brown-black hair and he always wears a swirly orange mask.

The other guitarist was Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan and they were also c co-singers, along with Deidara and Zetsu. All of the members in the Akatsuki were 22.

Soon, the concert ended and Sakura searched for Ino. When she found Ino, she was headed towards the backstage to meet the bands. Sakura sighed and tried to enter the backstage, but she forgot where she placed her backstage pass.

Sakura shrugged and walked away. Then, Ino had to found her and dragged her into the backstage with her, stating that Sakura had given her backstage pass to her. When they arrived, Ino squealed when she saw the bands giving autographs to their fans.

Ino had left Sakura again all alone. Sakura pouted cutely again and looked at the posters and wallpapers of the three famous boy bands; Konoha, Sound and the Akatsuki.

Konoha had 8 members who were 20 years old. Naruto Uzumaki, the vocalist and the leader. He had spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He also had whisker marks on his cheeks. He's loud.

Sasuke Uchiha, the vocalist and electric guitarist of Konoha. He has raven duck-butt hair and onyx eyes. Although he's different than Naruto, him being cold and stuck-up, they were the best of friends.

Sai, the vocalist and pianist of Konoha. Sai had black hair and black eyes. He was very pale. He also argues with Naruto, a lot. His trademark fake smile never left his face. Well, most of the times. He loves giving embarrassing nicknames to others.

Neji Hyuuga, another vocalist and electric guitarist. He has long brown hair and pearl white eyes. He was the same as Sasuke, cold and stuck-up.

Shikamaru Nara, base guitarist. He has brown-black hair tied into a pineapple style and he has black eyes. He's lazy, yet smart.

Gaara Sabaku, the other vocalist. He has red hair and jade eyes, circled in black liner. He was cold and quiet.

Shino Aburame, the base guitarist. He has brown-black hair and dark grey eyes that he covers with his black sunglasses. He loves bugs and his quiet.

Kiba Inuzuka, the drummer. He has brown messy hair and black eyes. He also has red fang tattoos on his cheeks. He has a pet dog, named Akamaru. He's loud and sometimes, annoying.

Sound consists of 7 band members. Kimimaro Kaguya is the leader of the group and he's 22. He's the electrical guitarist and main vocalist. He has neck length white hair with his left side of his letdown hair and his right bang tied. He has emerald eyes and two circle tattoos on his forehead. He also wears red lined under his eyes.

Kabuto Yakushi, 21. Kabuto was the pianist of the group and also the vocalist. He has long white hair and black eyes. He wears glasses and he was the right-hand man in the group. He was also very sneaky on the inside even though he was nice on the outside.

Kidomaru, age 22. Kidomaru has black-blue hair and black eyes he was a bit tanned and he was rough to handle. He was the drummer of Sound. He also has an obsession with spiders.

Sakon, age 22, vocalist. Sakon has purple neck length hair and black eyes. He wears green lip liner most of the time. He has a twin brother, Ukon who is also in the Sound.

Ukon, older twin brother of Sakon, age 22. Ukon was the base guitarist. He looked the same as Sakon, but Ukon prefers to hunch while Sakon stood straight.

Suigetsu Hozuki, age 20. Suigetsu has baby blue neck length hair and purple eyes. He's the electrical guitarist in the group. He was playful and he is tough to handle.

Juugo, Suigetsu's best friend, age 20. He's also trust Kimimaro more than anyone in Sound. He has spiky orange hair and red eyes. He's also the vocalist of the group. He's the quietest and shyest guy in his group.

Sakura looked at her friend who was standing in line to get the males' autographs. 'Stupid Ino!' Sakura thought. Sakura was starting to get bored and she turned to leave. But, she was caught by someone who grabbed her wrist.

She turned to look at the person only to see Deidara grinning at her. "Leaving so soon, un?" he asked with a lopsided grin. "Yeah. I was trying to get away from your ugly face, moron," Sakura said coldly. Deidara eyes widened and his grin disappeared.

He slowly released Sakura's hand as the rosette turned to leave. But unfortunately, a pair of arms snaked its way around her waist. "You're interesting, un," Deidara said with a dark smirk. Sakura squirmed and struggled to escape from the blonde's arms but failed.

Deidara chuckled, and whispered, "How about we go someplace… a little less crowded."

Then, in an instant, Sakura was pulled into the lounge where the bands rest.

"Ugh, those fan girls were maniacs!" Suigetsu groaned as he rubbed his neck. "I know," Kimimaro said as he drank his coffee. "Ugh, I think one of them licked me!" Naruto said loudly as he washed his face for the umpteenth time.

"You think you had it worse? I was touched at my… private parts," Kiba said, making him and the rest shivered in disgust. "Glad it's all over," Kisame sighed.

"Hey guys! I found a cute girl, un!" Deidara exclaimed as he brought in a flustered and dizzy Sakura. 'Did he have to run?' Sakura thought as she shook her head. "We don't have time to listen to you, brat," Sasori said as he stared at Sakura. The boys thought the same thing when they saw Sakura, 'She's…cute.'

"Who the hell are you guys?" Sakura asked bluntly as she watched all the males choked on air. "Wha- You don't know us?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Kidomaru grinned as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and turned her so she would face his torso. God, she was so tiny.

She couldn't even reach his neck. How old is she? Fifteen years old?

"What's your name?" Kakuzu came up and asked. "My name is none of your business!" Sakura yelled making the boys smirk. "Oh, boys!" a high pitched voice was heart. It was damn annoying. There's only one girl who has the most annoying voice in the world; their stylist, Karin.

Karin entered the lounge with her helpers. "You were great on stage!" she squealed. Sakura examined the stylist and her helpers. Karin had long red hair; one side kept, and the other side was not. She was wearing cat eye glasses and she had scarlet eyes. Her friends had the same hair style but different colored hairs; one was a blond, and the other one was a brunette. Karin spotted Sakura not too soon.

"Who's this girl? You boys do know that fan girls aren't allowed in the lounge room," Karin said, flicking Sakura's forehead. Sakura winced in slight pain and Deidara tried to soothe the red mark on the rosette's forehead. "We didn't bring her here!" Suigetsu said, irritated by the stylists' entrance. "Boys, I wanted you to meet the winner of the contest you guys hosted; Ino Yamanaka," Madara Uchiha, the manager of the Akatsuki said with a grin as he motioned Ino to enter the room, right after he did.

"Sakura?" Ino recognized. Sakura held her hand up to the same level of her face and said, "Yo." Ino pouted at her friend and said, "I can't believe you got here first before I did!"

"So, these are the guys you wanted to meet so much? Why?" Sakura investigated as Madara stared at her. Ino scratched her cheek with a sheepish grin making Sakura gave Ino an 'I-don't-care-anymore' face. Sakura stood up and walked towards the door, and said, "I'm heading home. See you tomorrow, Ino!"

As Sakura disappeared from the boy's view, they started to investigate about Sakura from Ino. Even Madara was asking question about Sakura! And luckily for the boys, Ino gave them Sakura's number.

But unfortunately for Ino, Sakura was eventually going to find out. Ino was hoping Sakura would never know. If the pink haired girl did know, she would bring her chainsaw and cut Ino's head off.

'I'm dead,' Ino winced inwardly.

Let's pray for Ino's safety.

…

Yeah, right.

* * *

Here you go! My newest story! I got the idea when I was listening to some music. Haha! I want to dedicate this story to my good friend, dragontamer ri-chan and to all of my supporters! Thank you for encouraging me to do my stories! This story is for you! Sorry for the mistakes though. But I'm still trying to improve!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up in her bed the next day. A headache attacked her and Sakura moaned in pain when she rolled out of her bed. She hit the floor on her back after rolling on her bed. She got up with a pout and took off her clothes and grabbed her towel and her robe. She entered the bathroom and bathe. She got out 5 minutes later and the headache got worse.

She wore the robe and walked towards her bedside table, grabbing a phone as she dried her hair with a towel. There were tons of missed calls from Ino and some unknown numbers. Who the hell called her other than Ino. Speaking of Ino, "Sakura-chan!" Ino wailed from downstairs.

"What, Ino?" Sakura growled like a cat. It wasn't scary as most people thought it was kind of… cute.

"I have good news and bad news for you…" Ino said sheepishly when she got into Sakura's room. She watched Sakura lazily tried to push her head through the hole on her t-shirt without using her hand. It was cute when she does that.

"What is it?" Sakura mumbled, succeeding in the task earlier and grabbed her keys. "Good news; I found you a great job for you!" Ino said happily, although there was a worried tone in her voice.

"You did! That's awesome!" Sakura said happily. She hugged Ino's waist. "So… What's the bad news?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… Bad news; your new 'job' is being the 'maid' for the bands we saw last night," Ino said without thinking. Soon, the whole world seems to crack.

"You did what?" Sakura released Ino and snarled. "Uh…" Ino regretted. Then, it seems like Ino shrunk and Sakura became an angry giant with a bloody chainsaw in her hand.

"I thought Ryou got rid of that chainsaw!" Ino blurted out. "I convinced him to give it back!" Sakura said sweetly with a large red vein mark on her forehead.

Sakura pulled the trigger and the bloody chainsaw growled and started to move. Soon, the house was empty and silent.

Until Ino's screaming voice was heard; begging to Sakura to spare her life. It became quite again.

Then, that must means something happened to Ino.

…Oops.

Ryou Kyousuke had come when she got the message someone was injured at Sakura's house. The 21 year old caretaker sighed. 'I know I shouldn't give Sakura her damn chainsaw back!' he thought angrily. The said male had known Sakura since she was 13, having meeting her in a hospital.

Ryou Kyousuke stood at 6'2" and has a muscular body. His hair was black and he had pale blue eyes that made most girls drool at the sight of him. To most people, he was kind and generous but not to the people who dared hurting Sakura more ways than one.

He hurriedly ran up the stairs towards Sakura's room. He opened it and saw Sakura covered in red liquid. Behind her, Ino was lying on the floor; red liquid- looks somehow like blood- oozing out of her back. Ryou's eyes widened as he walked close to Sakura and the unconscious Ino. "What have you done, Sakura?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything," Sakura said softly, and looked away. Ryou snapped and grabbed her arms. "Haven't done anything? You killed Ino!" Ryou roared, making Sakura snapped and started to shake in fear.

Then, Ino's eyes fluttered open and looked at herself and the couple near her. Ryou's eyes widened and one of his eyebrows was arched, and Sakura was looking like a little child, crying as if she had lost her mother on a busy street.

"You're… alive?" Ryou asked. Then he turned to look at Sakura, who was shifting uncomfortably, trying to get away from the dark haired male. She succeeded in doing so and crawled towards her bed and hid under it, her teary eyes watched the male and the blonde haired girl in fear.

"What did you do to her?" Ino shot Ryou an accusing look. "I thought she killed you," Ryou said as he stared at the hiding Sakura sadly. "What made you think that?" Ino asked as she arched an eyebrow. "You're covered with blood," Ryou said with a straight tone.

Ino looked at her clothes and the floor. She licked the red liquid on her finger and said, "It is ketchup."

Ryou wanted to smack his head onto the wall in frustration. He looked at Sakura who was still hiding under the bed in fear. He walked towards the bed and knelt down to look at Sakura.

The rosette was making sure that Ryou stayed a good distance away from her after what he had done. But she was regretting her decision of hiding under the bed, because Ryou was already in front of her.

"Why am I covered in ketchup?" Ino asked as she proceeds towards the bathroom. "I was going to eat a sandwich when you passed out in my room. And I wanted to put ketchup in it but the darn thing got stuck. I squeezed the ketchup bottle really, _really _hard and it kind of exploded," Sakura said as she swatted Ryou's hands away.

Ryou got fed up with Sakura resisting; he grabbed the smaller girl's forearms and pulled her out. But the tug was so strong, Sakura landed on Ryou's stomach. Sakura tried to get away from Ryou's person, but he wouldn't let go.

Sakura shot him the puppy dog eyes and Ryou was trying his best to resist. Fortunately or unfortunately, Ryou succeeded in doing so and held Sakura tighter. "Don't ever try to escape, Sakura," he said. Sakura gave up and curled into a ball.

After Ino cleaned up, she smacked Ryou's head and demanded him to release the smaller girl. Ryou obeyed and released Sakura and muttered, "I hate it when she orders me around."

"Sakura, are you okay with the job? If you're not, I could try searching for another job for you," Ino said, grabbing the younger girl's arm. "It's okay. I'll do it; at least it's better than working in a pub or a bar," Sakura said, standing up.

"Ah! So you'll do it? Really?" Ino asked in delight. Sakura only nodded as she went to the bathroom o get a wet clothe and cleaned her room.

"Yay! Thanks a bunch, Sakura-chan!" Ino yelled as she spun in the ketchup covered room. Ryou on the other hand, was already sulking in the corner. 'Sakura; working with some stuck up boy bands; I won't allow it!' he thought.

"Can't you make my hair a little wilder? It seems flat today." Sasori asked Karin. Normally he wouldn't go within a ten foot radius of this woman but he wanted to look his best for his new little doll. For that he could withstand the presence of one bitch.

Her cronies went shopping for hair products. Thank God. "What's the occasion Sori-kun" Karin asked in a husky voice.

"Look I just need to look my best for this special girl, and don't ever call me 'Sori-kun' again!" Sasori said, annoyed by the red haired woman.

"Oh I understand." Karin said delighted. What girl could he be talking about other than her? Nobody. He had finally realized how hot she was! To reward him she ran her fingers through his hair. She'd always wanted to do this!

When Sasori shuddered in disgust, she misunderstood yet again, and thought he was enjoying it. She decided he should now reward her with something so she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in her trying-and-failing-to-be-sexy-voice, "You don't have to go out of your way to impress me Sori-kun. Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Sasori freaked out in every way imaginable. What had he been thinking coming to this trashy whore that not even a female deprived playboy would go near? "GET OFF ME!" He shouted and the second she let go he was running for his dear life. Karin watched as he ran because she had a great view of his butt.

"Who knew Sori-kun was so shy?" She snickered. She got up and tried searching for Sasori, eager to see him. As she passed the other boys, she saw them trying to look their best. 'They're all trying to look their best… for me? Oh, this is so great!' Karin thought, failing to hide her blissful expression.

The other boys saw Karin's blissful face and freaked out. 'Who or what would make that damn woman so happy?' they all thought. A shiver went up their spine.

As Karin passed every single boy who was either checking their hair or making sure their clothes are not dirty, her ego got higher and higher. 'This is the best day of my life! They've finally realized how hot I am. Then soon, they'll be fighting over me! The other girls will be so jealous of me!' Karin thought as she blushed.

"Oh, boys! Our guests have arrived!" Madara came in with his brother, Izuna and his oldest nephew, Shisui. Then, Orochimaru and Jiraiya appeared behind them. "Hurry up, the blonde is tired of waiting," Jiraiya complained.

'I wonder what kind of guests they are talking about,' Karin thought as she followed the boys towards the lounge. The first person she saw was a guy with black hair and blue eyes. He was as tall as Kisame and he had a muscular body.

'Lucky me! Another cute guy to score!' Karin grinned inwardly. But her hopes for the boys to love her more than anything and marry her someday soon came crashing down when she saw two girls, talking to each other.

She recognised the blonde- Ino Yamanaka, the girl who won that stupid contest her darling boys had hosted. As far as she knows, the boys aren't interested with her, but she wasn't all that excited to get rid of the pink haired girl.

She had seen the pink haired girl last night, in the boys' lounge last night and it seems the boys were interested in her. She thought it was only a onetime thing for the boys to be interested in a girl. She scooted closer to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. "Uh, hey, I just saw the boys trying to look their best for something earlier. For what occasion?" Karin asked.

"Hm? Oh, the boys were so excited to see their new 'maid', so they were kind of trying to look good for her. She really is a cutie," Jiraiya said as he pointed to the pink haired girl. Karin's blood boiled in anger and jealousy.

"She really is a beautiful girl," Orochimaru whispered to himself. Karin thought she was going to explode any moment soon.

'The boys only tried to look their best for that ugly bitch? Ridiculous! They're _mine_!' Karin thought as she bit her nail, 'Now, how to get rid of her?' She looked at Kiba, Naruto and Tobi from the corner of her eye; they were swooning at the sight of the pink haired girl!

"Hello, pleased to meet you. I assume that you already know us, so introduce yourself," Shisui said as he shook hands with the black haired guy. "I'm Ryou Kyousuke, I guess you already met Ino and Sakura," the black haired male beside Sakura said.

"Ino, I'm feeling sick. Let's go already," Sakura said quietly as she tugged on Ino's sleeve. "Just leave darling little Sakura here. We promise we'll hand her over at 9 p.m." Madara said with a smile plastered on his face.

Ryou only nodded hesitantly and Ino pushed Sakura towards the boys and their managers. The two friends of Sakura left with a 'goodbye' and a wave.

Sakura turned to her 'bosses' and saw Deidara and Kisame holding a maid outfit, grinning from ear to ear. "Sakura-chan, you have to wear a maid outfit _every time_ you come here for work," Madara said.

Sakura gulped at her misfortune, and she swore she saw predatory glints in all of the males' eyes.

Why in the hell did she agree to this stupid job?

This is going to be one hell of a day...

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for the late update... I've been busy lately... Hehe... Well, anyways I want to thank dragontamer ri-chan for helping me with this chapter! And I also want to thank to all of my fellow friends who helped and support me in my time of need with your reviews! So, enjoy!


End file.
